I. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to facilitating blind decoding of system information at a user terminal.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide remote devices with various types of communication content such as, e.g., voice content, data content, and so on. These wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) systems, third generation partnership project 2 (3GPP2) ultra mobile broadband (UMB) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and like systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via wireless transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from terminals to base stations. Further, communication between the terminals and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas can be decomposed into NS independent channels (also referred, e.g., as spatial channels) where N3≦min{NT,NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
A MIMO system supports time division duplex (TDD) and frequency division duplex (FDD) systems. In a TDD system, the forward and reverse link transmissions are on a same frequency region, enabling estimation of the forward link channel from the reverse link channel by way of reciprocity principles. This estimation enables an access point (e.g., base station) to extract transmit beamforming gain on the forward link when multiple antennas are available at the access point.